


Stuck With Me

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor!Allura, Doctor!Lance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer!Keith, Police Officer!Shiro, Shallura centric, Tumblr Prompt, background klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: “There was a bomb threat at-at a bank. We-we went in to check for hostages and it went off as we were coming out and-and-” Keith stammered, but Allura’s grip brought him back down to reality, “We were outside. Shiro...Shiro pushed me out of the way of the blast...” Keith hung his head, breathing heavily.“Keith-”“His arm, Allura, his arm-”





	

Allura and Shiro had a good understanding. She was a doctor, and he was the chief of police. As long as she didn’t get herself arrested, Shiro made a promise not to land himself in the hospital. It was working out smoothly. 

They had been dating for nearly a year now, and Allura had never been happier. Shiro had his own anxieties, but Allura was his main source of comfort. After a long day of working at the station, Allura was always there to welcome him home. It was nice not to come home to an empty apartment. It was nice not to sleep alone.

They took comfort in being around one another.

“Lance, for the last time, all you have to do is to deliver the papers down to the second floor, get them to sign the correct forms, and have them send up the viles.” Allura said for the third time that afternoon. 

Lance was new, assigned to her department after having been her intern for seven months. He officially worked at the hospital now. 

The boy frowned, looking down at the stack of papers as Allura handed them to him.

“What even are these?”

“Patient files from the past week, all in alphabetical order. In other words, do NOT switch any of the papers. It will compromise the entire stack.”

Lance made a grumbling noise as he nodded.

Allura opened her mouth to speak, but when she heard her name through the speakers, she paused.

_“..Doctor Alfor to Emergency, I repeat, Doctor Alfor to Emergency.”_

“Duty calls.” Allura huffed, handing Lance the remaining papers before she moved passed him, towards the elevator. 

“But, Allura-”

“Just remain calm, Lance!” She called to him as the doors shut.

Just as she stepped out of the elevator, all hell broke loose. She spotted Keith in the hallway, still in his Police Uniform, and she knew something was wrong. She picked up the speed of her steps until she was at his side, and he grabbed ahold of her arm.

Shiro and Allura had introduced Keith and Lance. Keith had gotten a broken wrist and Shiro had dropped him off. The pair had noticed how Keith and Lance seemed to keep looking each other, and Allura had suggested that Lance be the one to wrap up Keith’s arm. Now, both boys were engaged. Shiro and Allura had celebrated with a glass of wine when they arrived and a high five when they caught the pair kissing in Keith’s hospital bed, in between bickering about how Lance wasn’t bandaging up Keith correctly.

“Keith, what’s going on?” Allure was frowning. Keith appeared to be on the verge of tears. He held onto her tightly, continuously glancing over his shoulder.

“I tried to-he wasn’t-Shiro-”

Allura’s expression changed. She grabbed Keith by the shoulders. 

“Keith, what happened?”

“There was a bomb threat at-at a bank. We-we went in to check for hostages and it went off as we were coming out and-and-” Keith stammered, but Allura’s grip brought him back down to reality, “We were outside. Shiro...Shiro pushed me out of the way of the blast...” Keith hung his head, breathing heavily.

“Keith-”

“His arm, Allura, his arm-”

“Doctor Alfor!”

Allura released her grip on Keith’s shoulders and raced into the Emergency Room. A nurse ran up to greet her, but Allura pushed passed her. She had to get to Shiro’s bed. Her heart nearly stopped the moment her eyes rested on him.

Shiro was unconscious. There was blood splattered in his hair, and soaking a majority of his uniform. The paramedics must have taken off the upper half of it in order to get to his chest, but there was nothing wrong with his chest? 

That’s when she saw it.

Shiro’s right arm had been severed at the elbow. It was wrapped in bandages, which he was already bleeding through. Allura wanted to scream. Cry. Vomit. All of the above.

“...Doctor Alfor? We need-”

“Get him prepped for surgery.” Allura snapped at the nurse, moving towards the bed. Her hands were shaking as she checked over Shiro’s vitals, then ran her fingers through the bloody hair.

 

It was the longest two hours of Allura’s life. They had stitched up Shiro’s arm, leaving him with a stub where his elbow should be. He would be okay. Allura knew that, but she couldn’t help but worry. This was the man she had devoted part of her life to. He was laying in a hospital bed, asleep, his arm now missing. Allura squeezed his remaining hand, dropping her head onto the mattress. She let go of Shiro’s hand, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and keep the tears at bay. She couldn’t cry. Not now. Shiro needed her.

She barely registered a familiar hand brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

“Shiro?”

“H-Hi.”

Allura couldn’t help it. She quickly leaned up and pressed her lips to his forehead, then both cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips. Shiro lazily returned the kiss, a tired noise escaping from low in his throat. She pulled away, placing her hands on his cheeks. She barely noticed the tears running down her cheeks, and Shiro frowned softly.

“You-You’re cryin’.” He mumbled, and Allura had to bite back a laugh.

“Happy tears, darling. Happy tears.”

Shiro’s eyes darted around the room, his frown only deepening. 

“Where...where am I?”

Allura wasn’t sure how to answer for a moment.

“You’re in the hospital, Shiro...you...you lost your arm, in a blast. You were-”

“-Saving Keith.” Shiro whispered, finishing her statement. They fell silent for a long moment, Allura brushing her thumb over Shiro’s cheek.

“You’re a reckless idiot, you know that?”

“I’m your idiot.”

The pair shared a laugh, and even though Allura’s was shaky and Shiro’s was barely audiable, it helped some of the tension fade from the room. Allura shifted so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, still keeping close to Shiro. They fell into a comfortable silence, but Shiro broke it.

“Marry me.”

Allura felt as though she might be sick. Butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach.

“What?”

“I-I remember the ambulance ride,” Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat, and Allura saw fear flash through his eyes, “I remember the blood...I-I thought I was dying, Allura. I-I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Shiro...”

“I’m not going to risk losing you again.”

“Shiro-”

“I-I can’t im-imagine going a day without-”

“Yes, Shiro.”

“W-What?”

“Yes, Shiro. I’ll marry you.”

“Really?”

“You’re stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr!  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
